


Wild

by JayDandelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, F/M, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDandelion/pseuds/JayDandelion
Summary: For Suguru Daishou, love was just another ordinary thing. He loved one girl, well, he used to love her... Years later, he met someone whom he never thought he’d fall in love with.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! It’s Jay here! I decided to write a Suguru x reader oneshot bc I lOVE hIM SO MUCH. AND HE NEEDS MORE CONTENT. 
> 
> Also, I do recommend listening to Troye Sivan’s Wild while reading this, as it contains lyrics from the song and tried to match the mood of the fic with the mood of the song. 
> 
> If there is any mistakes or grammatical errors, please let me know! I will always work hard to make my stories better! 
> 
> Suguru Daishou and all the Haikyuu!! characters do not belong to me. So credit for these babies goes to Furudate. 🖤

...'𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒’𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑘𝑒𝑛𝑑  
𝑇𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝐼 𝑑𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠  
𝑇𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝐼’𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑙...

For Suguru Daishou, love was just another ordinary thing. He loved one girl, well, he used to love her. She had left him because the poor captain of the volleyball team was too indulged in his club activities and she claimed he didn’t care for her. How could she say that? The boy was obviously head over heels for Mika Yamaka. She was the very first person he had dated, and boy, he treated her like a queen. At least, that’s what he thought he did. So imagine how heartbroken he must’ve felt when she dropped the bomb on him. 

“We have to break up, Suguru. You just don’t care for me at all, and it’s really hurting me. All you care about is that stupid volleyball club!” She would speak softly, her eyes not willing to meet his watering ones. He didn’t understand it, he loved her so much. So why, why did she have to talk like that? 

“Mika-chan... What are you saying? I love you! And I do care for you, a lot actually!” The tears were already spilling from his eyes, the girl couldn’t hold it in anymore and so she left. She left him there to cry on his own, she couldn’t take it in anymore. She has had enough. 

𝐿𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑏𝑜𝑟ℎ𝑜𝑜𝑑  
𝑁𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑜ℎ  
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑  
'𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡  
𝐼’𝑣𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑑, 𝑜ℎ  
𝐼𝑡 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑  
𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑, 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑, 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑. 

Years passed and now the former captain of Nohebi’s volleyball team was secluded away in an apartment complex in Tokyo. He had a roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou, and despite their constant bickering, the latter seemed to comfort the snake when everything with Mika went down. He made sure his new friend was in a good place emotionally and mentally, he admitted, it sucked to see the cunning snake crumble down like that. He didn’t know who you were at the time. Kuroo kept mentioning you and he brushed it off, until one day he decided to bring you over to hang out. He wanted Suguru to make new friends and so he brought his closest friend along, you, in hopes of the latter gaining new connections. 

“Suguru, this is _____. She’s been in my life for as long as I can remember, I hope you don’t mind this jerk, _____, he can be pretty stupid sometimes.” The messy raven turned to you, chuckling softly and pointing to the slightly shorter male. You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest and offered the snake-like man a sweet smile before slapping Kuroo on the arm for whispering a few taunting words about the other man. 

”Forget about this shithead, it’s a pleasure to meet you Suguru. I hope we can become good friends!” You chirped rather cheerfully, making the said man blush slightly as he nodded along. The rest of the day was spent wonderfully with your new friend and your annoying friend, Kuroo. You were glad you met him, and you never knew he would’ve turned out to be someone special in your life. 

𝑊ℎ𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑑  
𝑊𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑚 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛  
𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡  
𝑅𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑐𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑠𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡’𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝐼𝑡’𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝑛𝑜𝑤.

A year went by and things around the household seemed pretty okay. You had moved in with the pair, as Kuroo begged you since you were a genius with saving money and Suguru couldn’t stop spoiling himself and his pet snake. Everyday in the household was rather lively with only a few days being calm, the two men worked full shifts and you practically worked from home so you were thankful you got some time for yourself these days. Though today, you were woken up by a strong pair of hands shaking you gently, ripping you apart from your peaceful slumber. You grumbled soft curses until your eyes focused for a few minutes and saw the stunning viridian-haired male kneeling in front of you. 

'𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒’𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑘𝑒𝑛𝑑  
𝑇𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝐼 𝑑𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠  
𝑇𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝐼’𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑙

“Suguru...? What’s wrong?” You sat up slowly on the shared bed, there was only one room in this apartment and Kuroo kept the top bunk bed; resulting in you sharing a full bed with Suguru. Not that you minded, he was quite the comfortable man to hug at night, your stuffed Rilakkuma bear was long gone. You eyed him carefully, trying to uncover what was wrong but to no avail until he spoke up. 

“I had a nightmare right after watching that damned movie Tetsurou recommended me. Can we cuddle...?” He asked you politely, his voice was so soft it was almost ethereal. Cuddling was normal for you two, it first started when you opened up to him about some personal issues. He had offered a warm hug and that led to you two snuggling close to each other on the sofa, his strong arms now embracing you protectively. You nodded at his request, patting the empty space on the bed and the other complied quickly. His arms snaked their way around your slim waist as he laid both of your bodies down into the plush bed, pulling the comforter over you. He muttered a soft “thank you” and you snuggled your body around to face him, admiring the way the moonlight shun on his complexion. He had flawless skin, it looked dewy but not too overwhelming. His eyelashes fluttered as he blinked, his emerald eyes observing you closely. 

𝐿𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑏𝑜𝑟ℎ𝑜𝑜𝑑  
𝑁𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑜ℎ  
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑  
'𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡  
𝐼’𝑣𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑑, 𝑜ℎ  
𝐼𝑡 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑  
𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑, 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑, 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑. 

“What’s wrong, ____? You’re staring too much, am I that handsome?” He snickered, leaning in to nuzzle his head in your neck. Normally, Suguru wouldn’t kiss you, you two were just friends really, but something sparked in him as his lips peppered kisses on your neck, slowly moving towards your jawline before he pulled away and fixated his gaze on your beautiful eyes. You were just as surprised as he was by his actions, but you didn’t mind, you’ve liked the man ever since you met him. He made you feel good and he always helped you even if he was in shambles himself, you only wanted to make him feel loved and happy. You pulled him into a passionate kiss, your fingers massaging his scalp gently as he returned the loving kiss. 

After a few minutes of sweet-kissing-turned-into-a-heated-make-out session, you two pulled away, panting and eyes locked on one another. You smiled softly, moving your body so that now you were on top of him, your legs straddling his hips. His strong hands immediately went to rest on your thighs, and he massaged them gently. “Suguru...” You would call out softly, his name spilling from your lips just like honey; and he loved the way you said his name. “What’s the matter, baby?” He never called you nicknames like these, it was usually just your name or ___-chan. You weren’t sure why, but your heart raced faster than normal; were you nervous? Your palms were clammy and your cheeks were flushed. You hoped Suguru wouldn’t point it out, and to your relief he didn’t. He just smiled at you, that damned beautiful smile you loved so much. 

“I think I love you, Suguru.” You quickly whipped your head to the side to avoid his burning gaze, silently preparing yourself for the worst. Did he love you back? You didn’t know, and finding out was extremely terrifying to you. You were used to rejection, having only dealt with it a couple of times and learning to accept that sometimes you win some and you lose some. However, you were particularly afraid of being rejected by the man underneath you. Was it because you two were so close, practically inseparable? Or was it because you loved the man with all of your heart? 

It was both. 

He took a deep breath and that’s when it hit you. He didn’t think of you the same way, he didn’t think of you in a romantic way just like you thought of him—

“I love you too, ____. With all my heart, but I’m terrified. What if things don’t work out—“ With a raspy and shaky voice, you interrupted him, assuring him that his fears wouldn’t become a reality. 

“We’ll make it work, Sugu. I’ve been waiting for this exact moment where I tell you my feelings for you. I’ve been afraid too, but I’d rather love you to the fullest than to hide my feelings just because I’m too scared for rejection.” Your words seemed to spark confidence in him, he swiftly cupped your cheeks and you noticed how his dark emerald eyes were glistening. You could sense honesty and love through those mysterious orbs of his.

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑘𝑒, 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘  
𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦  
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡’𝑠 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑   
𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑  
𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑘𝑒, 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘  
𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦  
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡’𝑠 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑   
𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑑

The two of you shared an intimate moment, witnessing each other’s raw feelings, wiping away each other’s tears. You two kissed passionately and tenderly, as if the world would end tomorrow but also with no worries about anything. This was as perfect as it can get, and you cherished every second with the person you loved. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
